Power to the Kid
by PirateWizardThief
Summary: Iago bets Genie that he couldn't last one day mortal and Alaric could make a better jinni. Of course this only means that bad things are bound to happen, especially if Alaric's lamp disappears and could end up in the hands of one of their many enemies! Will Iago and Genie put aside their differences in time to save Alaric from being a slave to one of the Villains?
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to make this a whole little story instead of just following the episode. I wanted to expand it a bit and not truly follow the episode. Most of the same things will happen. **

Chapter 1: The Bet

"How does it look, Alaric?" Jasmine asked me, tilting her head. I looked up from my book and glanced from her painting to the model of said painting before smiling.

"It's looks great!"

"Really?" She wondered, looking over her shoulder at me. Al, Genie, and Iago had gone to get some camels for the Sultan while Jaz, Abu, and I stayed at the palace. Jasmine had decided to try her hand at painting so we all went out into the garden to relax.

"Yeah, Jaz. It looks just like Abu." I grinned at the monkey who was poising for the painting. He was wearing a large purple turban and holding a monkey sized sword.

"Abu! You have to hold still. I want to finish before my date with Aladdin."

"I don't think that was Abu." I muttered and suddenly a large, ugly, pinkish worm with what looked like a thousand eyes burst from the ground.

"Abu!" Jasmine and I yelled at the same time and I came out from under the umbrella. The giant worm opened its mouth and Abu fell in with a screech.

"Uh-oh!" I yelped and Jasmine gasped.

"This looks like a job for Super Genie!" A voice called out heroically.

I grinned as I spotted him in full superhero attire, streaking across the sky towards the giant worm. "Eat blast beam vengeance, worm!" Genie shouted and shot a beam of magic at the worm. The worm suddenly sneezed and out came Abu, but Genie's magic beam missed him and went into the palace.

I heard people shrieking and crying out in shock from the magic beam and then suddenly it came back out the same window it had gone through. The worm dodged it and unfortunately the beam hit Iago. The smell of burnt feathers filled the air and a featherless Iago hit the ground.

Genie blushed and rubbed the back of his neck while I looked towards Iago.

"Oops." Genie stated before glaring at his hand. "Bad blast beam! Bad bad bad!"

"Who turned out the lights?" I questioned at the sudden shade that appeared over me.

"Alaric!" Jasmine called and I looked up to see the giant worm hovering above me.

"Ahhhh!" I yelped and took off at a run. The worm chased me and Jaz, who was holding Abu, around the garden. "Genie!" Genie grabbed us and moved us aside just as the worm made a dive for the ground. I sighed with relief as it burrowed underground and out of sight.

"Good riddance!" I called down the hole and Genie laughed. Al swooped down on Carpet and hugged Jaz and Abu.

"You know Al, this thing isn't here on a two-day pass from the worm farm. It's after something..." Genie trailed off, still holding me around the middle as we hovered above the hole.

"Yeah, but what is there here to attract that monstrosity?" I asked and suddenly the answer became all too clear. A foul smell filled the air and everyone's faces scrunched up.

"Eww!" We all said at the same time and Genie tied his nose into a balloon animal.

"There!" He pointed and we looked to see a large cart filled almost overflowing with smelly cheese.

"Another gift from Uncouthma?" I drawled and Al nodded.

"That's the Stenchburger cheese from Odiferus."

"Do you think the worm wants that?"

"Scavenger worms love rotten food." Genie said tilting his head. "The smellier the better."

"But where's the worm?" Jasmine wondered and suddenly the ground began to move.

"I think you called it!" I said to Jasmine and we fell back as the worm burst up from the ground and right beneath the cart of cheese, knocking it over. The worm wrapped itself around one of the palace towers and with a large breath started inhaling the cheese bit by bit.

"This will take a long time if it keeps this up!" I said to Al. "You and Jaz will never get out of here." Iago groaned and landed on my shoulder.

"Hey, here's a wild thought: someone get rid of that cheese!" He snapped and rolled his eyes. "You people…"

"With pleasure!" Genie beamed and saluted to him before turning into a catapult. He scooped up the cheese and flung it out of the city and it flew out of sight. The worm watched the cheese flying off before diving after it, burrowing back into the ground and leaving the palace grounds.

Al sighed. "Whew, I'm glad that's over." Jasmine came over and wrapped her arms around him.

"So, the city's safe?" Jasmine inquired.

"Until Uncouthma becomes generous again." I told them and Al laughed. Jasmine shook her head at me and then smiled at Al lovingly.

"Then let's hit the clouds." She dragged him over to Carpet excitedly. Al glanced at us over his shoulder.

"Are you sure you guys are going to be okay here?"

"Don't worry, Al." Genie grinned. "We can handle things!" Al still looked worried.

"Alaric, stay out of trouble and please keep an eye on Abu and Iago."

"Go on, Al!" I laughed. "We'll be fine!" Jasmine managed to get Al settled down on Carpet and away they went.

"Come on, kids." Genie said to me, Iago, and Abu. "Let's go eat some lunch!"

* * *

After we ate, Genie cleared the table while we still sat there. I was drawing or rather doodling and beside me Abu tried to draw too. Genie sat at the head of the table eyeing a griping Iago.

"How can they just abandon me like this?" The parrot cried. "And after I saved the entire city from that overgrown slug!" I rolled my eyes.

"Pardon?" Genie asked, frowning at the parrot. "Who saved the city? Are we forgetting who got rid of the cheese? Moi!" He pointed at himself and Iago scowled.

"Sure, after I told you to." He scoffed and Genie deflated slightly

"And I saved the princess and kiddo!" Genie said, gesturing at me.

"Big deal! The world's full of princesses and kids!"

"Hey!" I shouted and Iago winced.

"No offense…"

Genie growled angrily, his face turning a nasty shade of red. Uh-oh, this is never a good sign. Abu sensed danger and hunkered down next to me on the plush pillow.

"I suppose you could have done better!" He snapped at Iago who rolled his eyes.

"I bet with your powers, even Alaric could do better! And you'd never last one day as a mortal."

"Don't bring me into this!" I pointed at Iago. "You started this whole thing!" He ignored me and so did Genie who was looking calculatingly at the parrot. This wasn't going to end well.

"Ho! You think so?" Genie shouted at Iago who grinned mockingly back.

"I _know so_!" He cried in a sing-song voice.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

I groaned and buried my face in my hands. Genie and Iago were getting closer and closer to each other across the table. Abu leapt up and tried to separate them.

"Hey hey hey!" He shrieked, but they weren't budging.

"You wanna bet then?!" Genie snapped and without looking he shrank Abu. I cupped my hand under the table and caught the miniscule chattering monkey. "I'm tempted to loan shorty my powers and prove that I can be mortal for a whole day!"

"You can do that?!" Iago and I asked suddenly curious and Genie rolled his eyes at the parrot before winking at me.

"Of course."

"You're on!" Iago beamed, looking like he won the jackpot at a casino. "You give the kid your powers for one day, and you have to be mortal!"

"You've got it! One day! On one condition." Genie warned and changed Abu back to his normal size. "You must teach Alaric to uphold the Code of the Genie! And _watch_ him." He stated as a thick book appeared in his hands.

"For a chance at beating you, I'd teach the kid uphold the Alps. Lay it on him, baby!" _Wait…What!?_

"Iago!" I yelped and suddenly I was strapped to a table. "Genie!" Iago gulped and looked down at me.

"Of course, surgery requires a second opinion..." He said nervously and I glared at him.

"You think!?" I yelled at the parrot. Genie appeared at my side in a white lab coat and frizzled white hair.

"Do not fear. Zis is science!" He exclaimed and I glared at Iago.

"This is your fault!" Iago only fidgeted slightly. Genie laughed maniacally and I looked over at him to see him throw a switch on the wall that hadn't been there before. Suddenly the table lurched up. "Ahhhhh!" I screamed as the table shot up towards the ceiling and through a hole that magically appeared (thankfully). The table jerked to a stop and I stared at the sky, trying to calm my rapidly beating heart. I blinked as Genie appeared in my line of vision dressed a Greek god and I gulped as he lifted a lightning bolt.

"Oh...no." I stated and that's all I could say as the bolt was flung at me and all went dark.

'Hello? Hello?' Abu's voice called to me and I groaned.

"Kid? Hey, 'Laric!" Iago grabbed me and shook me and I opened my eyes. "You okay?" I sat up and felt a wave of energy go up my spine.

"I feel…awesome!" I looked down and laughed. My legs were gone and in their place was a smoky tail that was about the same color as the sky. "I can float!" Iago rolled his eyes as I darted around the room, flipping around in the air happily. It was freedom! I came back down and noticed Genie looking down at his fingers.

"So, this is what it's like to be mortal..." He muttered and I frowned.

"Um…so now what?" I asked and he looked up at me.

"Well, duh! Whip up a giant treasure for yourself! Or me! Preferably one that is just slightly smaller than the pyramids..."

"Ahem!" Genie cleared his throat and picked up the discarded rule book from earlier. He flipped to a page a bit slower than usual considering he now was powerless. "Remember the Code! The Code clearly states, no big treasures!" He showed Iago and me the page in the book and Iago rolled his eyes.

"Then what is the point?!" He shouted and I smacked my forehead.

"Iago, being a jinni isn't about doing things for yourself."

"That's right." Genie stated giving Iago a frown.

"The point of a genie's life is service to others. And the union is very vigilant!"

"Oh, yeah," Iago challenged. "Like you never materialize yourself a ten pound hot fudge sundae." Genie looked around like someone was listening.

"Shh! You want everyone to know?!

Iago grinned smugly. "I rest my case. So what if the kid indulged himself? What could happen?" I grinned evilly and shot a bit of magic at the parrot. A lightning bolt barely missed him, then flames appeared underneath him. A semi-truck appeared and started chasing him. Genie snickered and then whispered in my ear. I nodded and send another blast at the parrot. Iago was trussed up like a roasting chicken over a fire.

"Okay! Okay! I get the drift! Knock it off!" I waved my hand and everything disappeared. Sheesh, ask a simple question and the kid starts firing..." I tossed the Book of the Code at Iago and it landed on his head. Genie grinned and then looked at me.

"Now that the ground rules are in place, let's see some politically correct magic!"

"Like what?" I asked and Iago landed on my shoulder.

"Give the monkey…Hm…Oh! Give Abu the Infinite Treasure touch!"

"How does that help anyone?" I frowned and Iago rolled his eyes.

"That's not legal!" Genie stated before we could start arguing and I looked at him. Iago.

"Oh, yeah?" Iago smirked. "Check out chapter 82, "Fun with Fingers."" Iago prompted, flipping through the large book. Genie looked over at the book.

"Whoa, why didn't I ever think of doing that?" Genie muttered and Iago grinned evilly.

"'Cause the kid and I have one thing you don't: a brain!" He smirked and then whispered in my ear. I shrugged and decided to go with it. I made my brain pop out of my head like a jack-in-the-box. Surprisingly it didn't hurt and well…it was sort of fun. Genie turned green.

"Did I do things like that when I had genie powers?" He asked, looking like he was going to be sick.

"Constantly." Iago smirked. "Now you see how much we _love_ it."

"Aw, jinkies!" Genie whined. "No wonder I could never get a date on New Year's Eve."

"Knock it off, Iago." I rolled my eyes and then frowned. "What would you do Genie?"

Genie grinned. "Well, why don't you go outside and see if you can find someone to help?" I smiled at the prospect of flying around outside. "But remember, be discreet." I saluted him and grabbed Iago's tail feathers.

"Aye, aye captain!" I concentrated and next thing I knew Iago and I were wearing pirate clothing. Iago looked at me.

"You are going to run this whole thing into the ground aren't you?" I only grinned at him.

* * *

Once we got outside, I turned invisible so that I wouldn't cause attention, which only seemed to irk Iago a bit.

"Why can't you just walk?" Iago grumbled.

"Iago, I can fly now! Why would I want to walk!?" I asked cheekily and he glared in my direction.

"Well, aren't you just hilarious? Shut up." I suddenly paused and grabbed Iago from flying away. "Hey, what's the big idea?"

"Um, Iago…"

"What now?"

"If I'm the genie now….where's my lamp?" Almost comically there was the sound of something falling through the air and with a start Iago and I both looked down and panicked. There was something golden flying fast for the ground.

"The lamp!" We both shrieked and dove for the glittering object. _Crud, crud, curd! Someone's going to find it! _ Iago almost had a hold of it when a cooing noise caught my attention and I turned around.

"Pigeons!" I yelped and Iago and I were lost in a blur of feathers as a bazillion feathered demons flew past us.

"What is this rush hour!? Go on, scram!" Iago shouted and once the birds were gone we tried to catch our breaths.

"What….the heck was that about?"

"Who knows? Pigeons are stupid." Iago rolled his eyes and I sighed.

"You didn't get the lamp did you?"

The parrot winced. "Sorry, kid."

"Well, maybe….it'll get rubbed by someone nice." Iago groaned and I looked at him. "What?"

"I wouldn't count on it, kiddo."

"Why not?"

"Because I think your lamp just landed on the bad side of town." I looked down and groaned. He was right. My lamp had landed in somewhere among the thieves' part of the city. _I was in big trouble. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, everyone! I was thinking of combining this episode with the episode Genie Hunt. What do you all think? If you don't like that, I'll just do that episode in my Series, but I just wondered what would happen if it wasn't Genie being hunted.**

Chapter 2: When Evil is Bored

Mozenrath's fingers drummed against the tabletop. Around him, there was the annoying noise of idiotic thieves jabbing about some stolen loot or some such. So what was he, Mozenrath Lord of the Black Sand, doing down here in the dingy Skull and Dagger headquarters to the most vile thieves in Agrabah? Waiting. And what was his waiting for? His incompetent eel.

"Master…?" Mozenrath pulled the curtain back a fraction and the eel swam wiggled inside, trying not to draw too much attention to the fact that the curtains were moving.

"Well?" The smooth voice of the necromancer asked impatiently. Xerxes fidgeted slightly.

"Aladdin gone."

"Pity." The sorcerer drawled and the eel relaxed upon sensing his master was not about to attack him. "Though I can still cause a bit of trouble, it just wouldn't have the same amount of fun without someone to gloat to." Mozenrath smirked.

"Mozenrath bored?" Xerxes asked, venturing too close to his master's face. The gauntleted hand wrapped around the eel's throat seconds later.

"Yes, you irritating fool." Mozenrath snarled, keeping his voice low and making the eel gasp as the restraining hand tightened. "Why do you think I am sitting here amongst these…_filth_?" The sounds of the squabbling thieves reached their ears and Mozenrath's upper lip curled in disgust.

"Friends?" The eel squeaked and the sorcerer snorted his familiar's stupidity. All at once there was a hushed conversation being had right outside his curtained off seat and Mozenrath stilled. Whoever it was, was far too close for his comfort.

"I should have it first!" _Amin. _Mozenrath recognized _that_ voice. The thief had barely survived their last encounter when he had foolishly lent the idiotic thief some of his more advanced creations. Needless to say his plan had failed no thanks to the thief.

"Well, it fell on _my_ head!" This voice was one he had never heard before, but its whiny tone made him frown slightly. "The lamp's mine." Mozenrath turned and released Xerxes, his hand reaching out of the curtain to snatch hold of the speaker's collar.

_Thump_!

"Ow!" Abis Mal squinted at up at the overhanging dimly lit lamp. "What's going on?" He looked around and froze in fear. Mozenrath merely grinned sadistically down at the fat bumbling thief. "Mozenrath!"

"Hm, it seems my reputation precedes me." The necromancer smirked, thoroughly enjoying making the thief uncomfortable.

"Hey, you can't just-" Amin stopped and tried to run but Mozenrath flicked his wrist and made the thief fly back into a seat.

"Sit down, Amin." Mozenrath stated, in a sickly sweet voice. Xerxes, meanwhile, had been quite busy and flew over to his master, a golden lamp in his mouth. He held his hand out, releasing Abis and the thief scurried off the table and next to Amin, a fearful look on his face. _A fine time for Haroud to take a vacation._

"Now, gentlemen," The necromancer crooned as the lamp landed his open palm. "I think we have something to discuss." Abis and Amin both gulped and Xerxes snickered.

* * *

"Iago, what are we going to do?" I asked, looking around worriedly. Within an hour of being turned into a genie I lost the lamp! So now, Iago and I were sitting on a rooftop, looking down at the darken streets below.

"Hey, you're a free genie remember? What are you worried about?" He toned.

"Iago, seriously?" I groaned, looking over at the parrot. "And just how many times has that stopped someone from snatching Genie?"

"Err, good point." Iago said looking around quickly again.

I rolled my eyes and glared down at the city. "There's no telling who might have picked it up." My gut warned me that this wasn't a good sign and I flinched. _Great_.

"So what do we do?"

"Wait until someone rubs it, I guess." I sighed and scratched the top of my head. "I mean…since I technically don't have to be tugged back into my lamp, I can just listen for….some kind of noise." Iago looked at me curiously.

"What do you mean?"

"Remember the time I told you that Abis and Haroud took off with Genie's lamp?" He nodded. "Well, Genie said something about being able to hear someone rubbing his lamp. And you know how he always hears what we're saying when he's in his lamp." Iago considered that a moment before nodding his head.

"Okay, so we just wait for someone to find it and rub it?"

"Yeah." I nodded and folded my arms across my chest. Someone had to have found it by now. I mean it was made of gold for Pete's sake!

"Let's hope it's someone we don't know." Iago muttered and I sighed and looked at him.

"With our luck, let's just hope it's not Mozenrath." I frowned at the thought of the creepy sorcerer. "He'd try and take my powers."

Iago shuddered. "The jinni is going to kill me." I rolled my eyes.

"Well, you're losing the bet anyway. I can't be a jinni. I don't know the first thing about it." Iago frowned at me. I could tell by the way he was looking at me he was not about to let this setback bother him or make him drop the bet. Yeah, he wasn't going to tell Genie if he could help it.

"It's easy! Just go do something nice for someone!" He shouted at me, pointing a wing down among the many passersby most of which were hunched over and sneaking through the crowds.

"Like what?"

"Hmm, oh I don't know….what's something this extremely _dry_ and _hot_ place needs?" I frowned at his tone and then shrugged. "_Water_ Einstein!"

"Well, what do you want me to do with it!? I can't just poof out some water and toss it randomly around." The thought of a giant sprinkler came to mind, but I wasn't sure the Sultan would like that too much.

"How about a river-no, two rivers! Each one going alongside the city walls." I tried to think of a good reason why we shouldn't do that, but…He was right about the need for water. Most farmers had a hard time with crops and not to mention the need for water in the city. Living in a desert had people extremely thirsty at times.

"Well…I suppose-"

"Great!" Iago beamed. "I'll, make a great jinni out of you!"

"Iago, Genie's a great jinni. Why do you guys have to argue all the time?" I frowned at the parrot, grouchily. "And most of the time you guys fight about me!"

"Just help me win this bet, eh?"

"Fine…" I suddenly smirked. "How do you know that Genie isn't doing so well as a mortal?" Iago turned to look at me.

"Trust me. He's probably drowned himself by now." I shook my head and sighed. Iago flew up in the air. "Well, come on! There are some needy people out there!" I rose up from my spot, marveling again at how light it felt to fly so effortlessly. I only hoped that Carpet didn't come back and see me like this. He liked to be the only one we depended on for flight.

Iago and I flew out a nearby farm and I glanced at the brown and parched plants. Iago looked back at me.

"See what I mean?"

"Yeah, I knew that it was bad out here, but…Are you sure this is a good thing we're doing?"

"Kid, you need to relax. Just trust your instinct."

"Well, I think my gut is confused." I confessed and he rolled his eyes. "I'm serious! I mean, I _know_ it's a good thing to help everyone, but at the same time…I don't think this is the _exact_ right thing to do." Iago didn't answer.

I glanced down at the two farmers who were working the field. They looked exhausted and tired from being in the sun all day.

"Let's buy a farm!" he says!" One mocked, glaring at his partner. ""Is there water on it?" I ask? "Lots of water!" he says! Pah! The only time this farm sees water is when the camel spits!"

"Okay, there's your queue!" Iago hissed at me. "Go make some dramatic entrance." I rolled my eyes, but decided to play along. I made a beam of bright light appear and it shone down upon the two farmers.

"Look!" The first farmer's friend exclaimed and I grinned. Maybe this could be fun! In a big booming voice I called out as I descended slowly from the sky. And I may have changed my image a bit. Being a jinni had its advantages!

"Did someone say "water"?" I asked loudly showing off my newly magicked muscles as I folded my arms across my chest confidently. I pointed a finger at the two farmers and gave them large life preservers. "Put those on, guys! You're about to get so much water you won't believe it!" The farmers merely looked at one another and shrugged. I snickered internally wondering if we had ever looked at Genie that way.

I knew there was a river about a mile or so away, so I took off Iago trailing behind me. When we reached the river, Iago was panting from the effort to keep up so set him on my shoulder.

"Now you know how it feels when you fly off with me." I smirked and he rolled his eyes.

"Just make the with the magic, huh?" I grinned and turned back around. Now I just had to think on how to get the river where I wanted it to go. Thinking hard I remember a cartoon Genie had shown me once and got an idea. I shifted my appearance, making Iago jump.

"And I thought the jinni was annoying when he did that." He grumbled.

"Sorry." I said sheepishly and then looked at myself in the reflection off the water. "Awesome! I'm an orchestra conductor!" Iago shook his head.

"Okay, maestro, do your magic thing."

Looking as dignified as I could, making Iago snicker in the process, I made a conductor wand appear and began to wave it dramatically. The river splashed us.

"Oops…" I grinned embarrassedly at Iago as he spat river water out of mouth.

"Hey, watch where the water's going would you?!"

"Sorry!" I raised my arm to start again, this time doing it a great deal slower and the river slowly rose up from its bed, like it was going up an invisible hill. "Let's go to Agrabah!"

As we headed back towards the farmers, I snickered at the sight of them standing there wearing the life preservers wrong. They had them on their heads! I tried out my enhanced hearing and snickered at what I heard.

"I don't care if he was an enchanted boy." The first farmer stated. "I'm giving him and his parrot ten more minutes, and then I'm taking this ridiculous thing off!"

I told Iago what the man said and he rolled his eyes as I laughed aloud. "You get amused too easily!" I just grinned at him and he suddenly snatched the wand from my hands. "Let me see that you're going too slow!" I frowned and tried to get it back from him.

"No, Iago, give it back!" I shouted and launched for the bird, but Iago was already waving the wand. The river responded by going faster, speeding towards Agrabah! "Iago!"

"Oops. Here." He handed it back and I snatched it with a frowned.

"Gee, thanks! Now I've got to catch that river!" I followed the water, speeding along and glanced down to see the farmers floating happily on their life preserves. That was a plus at least. They hadn't drowned. I changed into a police officer, like I had seen Genie do dozens of times and got in front of the gates to the city holding a hand up. I blew my police whistle and motioned for the water to split. It did as I wanted and one side went along one wall and the other went the other way.

"Phew…that was a close one." I sighed and Iago landed on my shoulder.

"You can say that again."

"That was a close one." I beamed and Iago narrowed his eyes at me.

"Hardy har. What a comedic genius. Let's go check on blue boy."

"Okay!" I stated, slightly wondering what he would think of the whole "River" incident.

* * *

"Oh, Alaric!" I jumped as the Sultan came running out of the palace once Iago and I had landed. "My boy that was a wonder thing you've done for Agrabah. Simply marvelous!" He took my hand, shaking it harder than you would have thought he was able too. Wow, news travels fast around here.

I flushed a bit, still feeling a little unsure about the whole river thing. "Oh, well, thank you your highness, but I-"

"Have you told Genie yet?" He interrupted me and I shook my head.

"Err, well no…where is-" I didn't get a chance to finish as the Sultan took me by the arm and tugged me along the hallway and out towards the garden.

"Genie!" The Sultan called as he tugged me into the garden. Iago flew after us, a smug look on his face. "Wait till you see what Iago's done! He's given Agrabah a river!"

"Two rivers!" Iago reminded him, soundly a lot smugger than he should have.

"Oh, yes. I'm so excited!" The little ruler exclaimed clapping his hands. Genie looked from me to Iago to the Sultan and back at me again. I couldn't tell what he was thinking and it made me a little self-conscious.

"I can see it now: riverfront shopping! Luxury condominiums! Fly fishing!" Iago exclaimed, practically bragging now and I could only stare at Genie hoping he'd say something, but he only looked shocked and slightly disappointed. Not at me I could see, but I knew why he had that look on his face. The Sultan suddenly had an armful of sailboat toys and I grinned at him as he ran off excitedly. It was hard not to smile when you saw how happy he was with his toys.

"Boats! Boats!" He laughed happily. "Lots of boats!"

"Whoa, rivers! What a concept!" Genie said and I detected no hint of sarcasm in his voice. He was genuinely surprised. "I wonder why I never thought of-"

"Show him why, 'Laric." Iago cut off him and I frowned at him. He just wanted me to pop my brain out again.

"No, no, no, no, no! Don't answer that!" Genie cringed and hid his face. I decided to ask him about the river idea. Did he really think it was good?

"Err, Genie…do you really-"

"SO," Iago toned loudly and made me and Genie look at him. "How's it going _mortal?"_ He snickered and Genie frowned.

"It's going fine." Genie said confidently and Iago scoffed. "No, really it is. Haven't been better in fact!"

"Yeah, right. You've probably driven yourself nuts knowing you can't do any of your hocus pocus." Genie opened his mouth and then closed it again. Iago grinned victoriously and Genie looked away from him to look at me.

"So, how's it going shorty?"

"Um, well…" I fidgeted.

"It's going great! Right kid?" Iago jumped in, giving me a stern look, warning me not to argue.

"Err, um, yeah. No problems." I gulped knowing full well there was still a problem. A really big problem.

"That's great." Genie beamed. "And the river thing is great idea, really."

"Actually, I-"

"So wanna call this bet off now?" Genie asked hopefully.

"What? No way!" Iago snorted. "This is an all day thing remember?"

"Yeah, I remember." Genie said glumly and I felt bad, but I also knew that I couldn't let Genie turn back into a jinni until I had the lamp back. I didn't want him to have to find out about it that way! I just had to hope that I could get the lamp back in time. That reminded me about what kind of noise and how far I could hear the noise of someone rubbing on the lamp.

"Hey, Genie, um hypothetically-" I began, but was cut off.

"Well, we gotta go! Let's rocket out of here, Kid! We got more people to make happy!" Iago exclaimed. I frowned at him for interrupting me again and I smirked.

"Wanna rocket? Fine. Be my guest." I aimed my finger at him and a small rocket appeared on his back.

"Don't you dare!" He snarled and I grinned.

"Have a flight!" I waved my hand and off went the parrot in a blur of feathers.

"So, let him make a big dramatic exit!" Genie stated like it didn't bother him, but I saw though that. "I'll just, just..." Genie heaved a sigh. "Exit, stage left."

"But Genie! Wait! I have to…ask you something." He was gone and I sighed.

'Oh, poor Genie...' Abu chattered and I blinked. He was swimming in the water fountain. How long had he been there?

"Hey, Abu, can you keep an eye on Genie please?" I asked and the monkey nodded. "Thanks." I sighed again and started up for the sky. It was time to catch a parrot.

* * *

_Review? _


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, everyone! I, err, made an error last chap, though I'm positive that most of you caught that haha. I meant the episode The Hunted, the one with Mozenrath? Lol oops, I really think my mind is fried. Too much school ;)**

Chapter 3: Bye, bye Worm!

"Free food! Food for all! All you can eat! Right here!" Iago shouted into the megaphone I gave him. I grinned as everyone came to sit together at the large banquet tables that lined the streets.

"Wasn't this a good idea?" I asked the parrot and Iago nodded.

"Yeah, ya did good kid."

I had come up with the idea of feeding the city's hungry. I knew from experience what it was like going without food and so I made tables appear filled to the brim with food. So everyone, the Sultan and Genie included, were now sitting at the tables. For once though, there were grey clouds in the sky and it had nothing to do with me.

"Hey, those two have empty plates." Iago announced and I looked to where he was pointing. It was the two farmers we had helped earlier. Iago was right their plates had crumbs on them. Grinning, I used my 'tail' as a lasso like I had seen Genie do dozens of times and tugged a fruit basket towards them.

"There's always more where that came from, partners!" I spoke in a cowboy's accent and the two men grinned at the food. Nodding happily, I moved over to where Genie, the Sultan, and Abu were sitting and I sat down across from them. Iago joined me, grabbing some grapes.

"Never have I seen such generosity! Isn't it wonderful?" He asked Genie, beaming at me once and I looked at Genie hopefully. This had to be better than the river idea.

"Yeah. Fab." He grumbled and I slumped in my seat. Genie never noticed. I looked at Iago and saw he was busy eating. Good, now I can ask Genie about the lamp.

"Err, Genie?" He looked at me and I started to ask him a question when he suddenly stood up. A new question bubbled up. "Where are you going?"

"Just for a walk."

"But, um, don't you want to eat?" I asked, showing him a basket of bread. Fresh bread. My stomach growled and I tore into one, beaming at Genie who snickered half-heartedly.

"No, that's okay. You go ahead. I'll see you later."

I had to stall him, what if something went wrong? Well, worse than losing the lamp that is. "Um, but don't you want to change back soon?" I asked with a mouthful of bread and crumbs spewed onto Iago who suddenly got up from his seat beside me.

"What!? The sun ain't down yet! You can't change!"

"Iago," I hissed. "Knock it off." When I looked up, Genie was gone. "Great going stupid! Now he's gone!"

"Don't blame me!" Iago snapped. "You lost the lamp!"

"Shut up! It is your fault! I wouldn't even be in this mess if it wasn't for you!" Iago full on glared at me. "And every time I've time to talk to Genie you keep interrupting me and rubbing the bet in his face!"

"Fine! I'll just get out of your way! You're on your own!"

"Good!" I shouted back and slumped down in my seat as Iago left in a flurry of feathers. Abu patted my arm. "Go with him, Abu. I don't want him getting into trouble." The monkey nodded and ran off and I poked at the table.

_Plop, plop. _

I looked up as rain began to pour down from the sky. All around me, people were delighted to have this break from the sunlight and thanked me. I shook my head.

"But it wasn't me." I said. "I didn't do this."

"Regardless, it is a miracle!" Farouk stated and I rolled my eyes at the vendor. Somehow I failed to see how this was a good thing. Too much rain could…I suddenly jumped up from my seat.

"Alaric, where are you going?" The Sultan asked and I fidgeted nervously.

"Um…I have to…uh, go apologize to Iago!"

"Oh, all right then. I knew you can't stay mad at him." The Sultan laughed and I grinned cheesily.

"Oh, err, right." I flew off to take a look at the rivers, dread settling into my stomach. Something was about to go horribly wrong.

Crack. I heard the sound before everyone else and froze in my spot in the air. The palace gates were groaning from some outside force and I knew that it had to be the water. Oh, no.

"Kid! The river's over flowing!" Iago shouted at me and I looked up from

"You think!" I panicked, and ran to keep the doors shut, water was leaking from under the gates and small holes though I knew that it was going to break eventually. "You have to go get Genie!"

"No, way!" I frowned at the parrot.

"Forget your stupid bet, Iago! Go get Genie before we all drown!" Iago nodded and flew off.

"Stop this infernal rain!" Farouk snarled at me and I glared at him as he stomped to my side. "We are sitting ducks in here! We'll drown!"

"Ducky is offended by this." A man stated and we looked over that him briefly. He was indeed holding a duck and it did look offended.

"You don't think I know that? But here's the thing, you big oaf! First, I didn't cause the rain! Call it a fluke or a bought of luck, but it wasn't me! Second, I can't stop the weather, I'm not a rainbird!" This confused the vendor, but I didn't have time to explain as the wood behind me groaned and creaked, shoving me as it began to break off its hinges. "Everybody move it!" I shouted and people ran for it, climbing up onto high places to avoid the water that was about to burst from the gates. I finally had to let go of the gate and flew up and out of the way in time for a flood of water rushed into the city.

* * *

Genie slumped against a rock, the water of the new river flowing below him. He was sitting a distance way from the city in misery. Though it was raining, Genie paid little to no attention to it, looking at the photo album in his hands. A small grey donkey was sitting next to him, the creature seemed to like the being and had Genie been in a better mood he would have taken the little animal to Alaric.

"No, really," Genie told the donkey, showing it the pictures. "I used to turn into stuff all the time! This is me as Napoleon!" He flipped a page. "This is me as a grape! Here I am as Hurricane Ethel. Oh, those were the days. Kiddo's given the city everything. Water, food, happiness! And now this rain will turn the desert into a paradise. I guess Iago was right, he is a better genie than I was." Genie sighed. "I never thought it would be like this…I guess Alaric doesn't need me anymore."

Genie failed to notice how the river was rising steadily. The donkey did however and brayed loudly.

"Maybe he should... keep my powers." The river rose higher and the donkey made one last attempt to rouse Genie from his slumped state. The little donkey butted its head into his back, but Genie refused to move.

"Oh, where's the power to turn into a cockroach when you need it?" He bemoaned and the donkey gave up, turning to run away.

Iago found Genie not moments later.

"I'll never be a French chef again. I'll never be a french fry again!" He heard Genie wail and rolled his eyes.

"Hey, Blue boy!" Iago shouted from overhead and Genie raised his head a fraction. "Get your keister out of the water! We've got a big problem!"

"Don't say it. You've proven your point. Let the kid keep the powers, but I refuse to listen to your gloating." Iago growled as Genie plugged his fingers into his ears and began chanting "I'm not listening" over and over.

The parrot unplugged Genie's ears angrily. "Will you cut that out!?"

"Oh, were you talking to me?" Genie asked snootily and Iago rolled his eyes.

"I'm tryin' to tell ya-" Screams came from the city, making Iago pause and both he and Genie turned to see the giant worm wreaking havoc.

"Uh-oh!"

* * *

"Uh-oh!" I groaned as the giant worm from early this morning came up from the ground. "What the heck are you doing back here?!" A foul smell rose up from the water and I groaned. The water was making the food go bad. Not to mention some of the Odiferan cheese was floating there too.

"You stupid kid!" The man with the duck shouted. "Your stupid rain made your stupid rivers flood and a giant monster attack!"

"It's not my fault!" I shouted back at him, thoroughly irritated. "Go find your stupid duck and leave me alone! I'm trying to think of how to get rid of this thing!" Duck man backed away and I scowled before turning back around.

_Boom! _

I turned my head to see that giant worm burst through the hovel. "Well that's just great! Why don't you go ruin your own house!" The worm let out a snarl, its mouth flying open and I frowned. "Eat this!" I magicked a steel beam inside the worm's mouth, keeping it pried open.

"Ha! In your face!" I shouted, unfortunately the worm bent the bar, its jaws had more strength than I thought, and swallowed the beam as it turned its ugly head to look at me.

"Heh, heh, you know I was just playing right?" I asked with a cheesy grin and ducked as it snapped at me. "Um…Oh I know!" I stated. "Marvelous Alaric to the rescue!" I changed myself into a really muscular guy with the symbol of a paintbrush on the front of my red outfit. "Take this you fiend!" I declared and punched the worm. "Or not..." I muttered as it turned to snap at me again.

"Hm, okay. Think Alaric…How did Genie get rid of it before?" I said to myself and then snapped my fingers "The food! But how to get him to follow it…" Somehow I had to get rid of the food and the water at the same time. "Aha! I'll drain the city!" Grinning I pointed a finger at the middle of the street and a large plug appeared.

"Time to go bye-bye!" I yelled at the worm and pulled the plug, literally. The water started to drain like a giant bathtub and I grinned as the food went down the hole and shortly after the smelly cheese leftovers, so did the worm.

People clapped and cheered and I turned back to normal, waving at everyone before I turned to assess the damage.

"Hm…fix doors." I pointed a finger at the gate and the fallen doors popped back up. "Err, fix hovel." I pointed at the hovel and the wall reappeared. "No more tables." I waved a hand and the tables disappeared. Next was the river. I wiggled my fingers and the river lifted and headed back from where I had gotten it.

"Way to go kiddo!" I heard a voice and I turned to see Genie and Iago.

"Genie!" I flew down to him and he hugged me.

"Looks like you handled that pretty good."

"Ya know, I was just about to come and suggest that to you." Iago bragged and I snickered.

"No, you weren't." Iago stuck his tongue out and then lifted into the air. "Well, I'm going to find the monkey and find some food that didn't get drained and is still editable." I shook my head at him and then he flew off.

"So, what'd you think of being a jinni." Genie asked and I tilted my head in thought.

"It's a lot harder than it looks." I admitted and Genie laughed. "I definitely leave the magic to you."

"Ah, you did okay, shorty."

"Well, not really." I said sighing. "I tried to help, but I made things worse." Genie patted my shoulder.

"Hey, don't be hard on yourself, short man. At least you tried to do something good." I smiled at him.

"So do you want your powers back?"

"Actually, you know I've been thinking about that. Do you think I could beat Carpet at a game now? Maybe that was my problem before!" I tried not to laugh and gave Genie a nod.

"Sure, sure." I stated and we walked back towards the palace. "Just don't be a sore loser." I teased and Genie pretended to look offended.

"Moi? A sore loser? How rude!" I only laughed and ran from him when he tried to catch me.

* * *

In the Land of the Black Sand, all was quiet. At least from outside it seemed quiet. In one of the many high towers, a yellowish glow from an array of candles illuminated a particular room, a particular room whose occupants were in a shouting match.

"I want to rub the lamp!" Abis whined and tugged on the lamp. Amin glowered.

"No, way! You already had your chance with Aladdin's genie and you failed!"

"Oh, yeah? Well, you'll just drop it _Butterfingers_!"

"_Don't_ call me that you idiot!"

"Who are you calling an idiot?!"

Mozenrath growled as the two thieves continued their 'fight' in the adjacent room. He was getting more and more annoyed by the second and he was positive that he was going to end up killing the both of them before he even started his plan. Why he had brought them back with him still bothered him. He worked alone. But the thieves were also Aladdin's enemies and so he couldn't deny them the satisfaction of seeing him destroyed for good.

"Master?"

"What is it Xerxes?" The sorcerer toned. "This had better be good."

"Muktaar here."

Mozenrath's black eyes glittered with malicious mirth. "Excellent. Show him in Xerxes."

"Yes, Mozenrath."

* * *

_Review? Uh-oh! Muktaar alert!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, everyone! Please enjoy this chapter! Even though, I really think my mind is still fried from college work. ;) **

Chapter 4: Enter Muktaar

The Marketplace merchants were closing up their shops and putting away their wares. After a very strange day filled with food tables, floods, and a giant worm, they were more than ready to turn in for the evening. As per usual the fruit merchants were the last ones to close up and that set well with Agrabah's two smallest in habitants.

Omar hummed happily, settling the last of his fruit crates into the back of the cart he had behind him. He failed to notice two figures watching him from a barrel.

"See? What did I tell ya? Lots of leftover fruit!" Iago smirked, greedily. Abu watched Omar worriedly.

'I don't know…' He muttered, knowing full well that Aladdin wouldn't approve. Iago rolled his eyes.

"What? This isn't stealing! It's surplus inventory reduction. Now get goin'!" He hissed and shoved the monkey. Abu inched forward, giving Iago a glare over his shoulder. "And don't bring back any prunes!" Iago called after him. "I hate those things…"

Abu crept towards Omar's cart, his eyes darting towards the vendor every few seconds, but Omar was too busy putting away his wares and cleaning up the last of the fruit that hadn't drained away earlier. From the shadows of a nearby alley a dark figure watched the scene, a hiss emitting from its lips.

Iago grumbled as Abu _finally_ began picking apples. "Come on, monkey! I'm starving!" He hissed and Abu glared at him. Seeing how close Omar was now, he quickly gathered his quarry and ran back towards Iago with the yummy apples. Iago rubbed his wings eagerly and watched Abu as he hopped along. Just before Abu got halfway to him, something ran by in a blur and when Iago blinked…Abu was gone.

Omar turned around at the sound of the apples falling to the ground, no longer having someone holding them.

"My apples!" Omar gasped in horror and Iago panicked.

"My monkey!" A movement had him turning his head he froze briefly. A pair of yellow eyes was staring at him from the darkness. Iago gasped and made a hasty exit, screaming loudly in fear.

Omar heard Iago's screams of terror and he just knew that something horrible was going on. Grabbing his cart he darted away, putting a good distance between himself and his stand.

The figure from the shadows hissed watching Iago fly away.

* * *

Genie sat on the ground, propping his chin up with one hand as he glared at the board in front of him. He had demanded that Carpet play a game with him as soon as he, Al, and Jaz had come back.

Genie had informed Aladdin only parts of what had occurred while they were gone; strategically leaving out certain parts to make it seem like _nothing_ had gone wrong. And Aladdin had told him about his flight with Jasmine and how great it was to not have to be stressed about something going wrong.

"I knew you could handle it, Genie." Jasmine smiled at him and Genie flashed her a smile back before staring at Carpet who held a pair of dice in his tassels.

"You're going to attack my Babylonian fortress?" He screeched. "Ah, I'm going to lose again! Oh, it all comes down to this! All is lost! This is it! The end of the line!" He declared dramatically and covered his eyes. "Guess, being a mortal didn't help my chances either…" Carpet rolled the dice and they come up as snake eyes. Genie uncovered his hand, ready to accept defeat when he got a good look at the dice on the table.

"What do you know-I won. I actually won!" He laughed happily he picked up his piece to knock Carpet's off the board. From his spot on the steps, Aladdin shook his head and Jasmine giggled quietly.

"So, my good fellow," Genie began, grinning at Carpet smugly. "How does it feel to be the...loser? Loser, loser, loser!" Carpet just stuck out a tassel to shake hands. Genie faltered.

"That's it? Not even a pout? At least act disappointed!" He demanded, but Carpet merely shrugged. "You're ruining my gloat, here! If there's anything I hate, it's a smug rug."

Carpet walked over to Genie's side and patted him on the shoulder. Genie finally had to smile at that.

"Think shorty will believe me?" He asked and Carpet pretended to think before shaking his tassel in a 'no'. Genie pouted. "Yeah, I thought so."

"There," Jasmine announced, standing back to admire her handy work. "I think it adds a little warmth to the old place. No holes." Suddenly a scream had them looking around in alarm and Aladdin rolled his eyes when he recognized the screamer. Iago tore into the room, literally tearing a parrot sized hole in Aladdin's new curtains.

"Iago!" Jasmine scolded and then saw how frightened he was. Iago slammed into Aladdin's chest.

"Monkeymonstergone!" He gasped out in fright and in a frenzied hurry he gestured outside. Aladdin arched an eyebrow and set Iago down on the small table, Genie and Carpet had been using.

"Whoa, slow down." He chuckled and then frowned. "Hey, where's Abu?" Iago scowled and enunciated slowly.

"_Monkey_..._Monster_..._Gone_!" Jasmine came over to him and shook her head.

"A monster took Abu?" She asked skeptically and Iago nodded rapidly.

"A big one! With yellow eyes!" He shouted and Genie folded his arms and came to stand over the parrot.

"Are you sure this alleged "monster" wasn't a disgruntled merchant who pinched the monkey for shoplifting?" He questioned and Iago shifted.

"No, no, it – it wasn't like that at all." He said quickly and then took a glance at Aladdin and Jasmine's disbelieving faces. "All right, okay, it was a little like that..." He grumbled. Aladdin shook his head.

"Come on, let's go find Abu." Iago's mouth flew open.

"But there was a monster! A big, sweaty, ferocious-smelling-" He cut himself off seeing how everyone was gone and he sighed. "Ah, don't get me started..." He flew after them.

After a thorough search of the stand, Iago had been at only minutes earlier they could find no trace of the monkey. Now Aladdin was beginning in to worry.

"Well, he's not here." He announced and Iago flew up in his face.

"Has there been a sudden outbreak of hearing loss? A monster got Abu!" He shouted and suddenly hid behind Aladdin when something whooshed by in a blur.

Aladdin gulped. "What was that?" He asked nervously and he and Jasmine clung to one another. Genie tried to do the same with Iago, but the parrot pushed him away.

"Maybe the parrot was right." He said and Iago grinned smugly. "For once." He added and Iago narrowed his eyes.

"Ahem?" The parrot cleared his throat and Genie grinned sheepishly.

Aladdin shook his head. "Not now, guys."

Jasmine shuddered. "I've got a bad feeling about this..."

"Hey, where's the kid with the magic?" Iago muttered. "He should be out here helping us."

"He's at the palace, Iago. He'll be safer there."

"But he's the one with the hocus pocus!"

"It's not a problem." Genie bragged. "I can handle this without my magic. We'll just use the buddy system." He put Aladdin and Jasmine together. "Humans together. Stand up straight." Iago was grabbed and shoved onto Carpet, rather roughly and the parrot glowered at him.

"Flying persons, watch your flaps. And I'll pair off with, uh, um…" Genie picked up a mirror lying discarded on a stand. "Myself!" The glass in the mirror fell out.

"Uh, I guess I'm alone." He chuckled and Iago rolled his eyes.

"How come the kid gets to sit all nice and safe in the palace?"

Genie frowned. "Would you rather him be down here, doing random magic?"

"At least, someone competent would have the magic!" Iago snapped and Genie narrowed his eyes.

Aladdin sighed and walked away from them with a shake of his head. "All right, everybody, stay close." He told them. "And if you see anything-" Iago suddenly cried out and everyone whirled around to see him slam against the ground.

"Carpet!" Aladdin called, but the rug was nowhere to be seen. Jasmine picked Iago up.

"What happened?" She questioned and Iago coughed up dust.

"The rug was under me, and then, bam! I'm gargling gravel!" He stated and then spat sand out of his mouth. A low hiss came from somewhere close by and the group froze, looking around them in fear.

"Okay, here's the plan...run!" Genie shouted and everyone scrambled from their spot. Iago hovered a moment and rolled his eyes.

"Hey, that plan is my intellectual property!" He shouted and started to fly after everyone else. Iago felt something behind and saw a pair of glowing eyes. "It's following us! Oh!" He screeched. "A fine time for the kid to be spending time with the Sultan!" Iago tried to keep up with everyone else, but they seemed to have disappeared up ahead and eventually he had to find a place to hide. Iago ducked into a nearby building and landed on the windowsill.

"Ah, lost it." He said with relief and then stiffened. A hiss came from behind him and he whirled around to see the yellow eyes.

"Aaaaahhhhh!"

Upon hearing Iago, the others run back to look for him, but all that is left are some feathers on the ground.

"Iago?" Aladdin called and then he saw the feathers. "Oh no." Jasmine gasped and Genie picked up a feather.

"Uh, maybe he was molting." He suggested, but even he didn't believe that. Jasmine looked at Aladdin.

"Let's get off the street." She suggested. Genie nodded in agreement and then grimaced.

"Guess we'll have to climb."

Aladdin nodded. "It's okay, Genie. Let's just hurry."

* * *

"Hello? Anyone home?" I called flying into the hovel. No one was there. "Al? Genie?" No answer. I had only been gone a few hours talking to the Sultan. Thanks to me, the Sultan was going to have a fountain built in the city and it was going to be made just as I drew it. But no one was around to hear about it. From the looks of things I couldn't see that they had been attacked or anything, the hovel looked the way it did this morning minus the holey curtains. Holey curtains? I did a double take at the small window that we had and noticed a large gaping hole in the newly hung curtains. It was weird and shaped like…Iago?

"He probably didn't like the color." I said to myself and then went back outside. The night was a bit foggy, but I figured it was because of the temperature changes. I landed in the middle of the street and frowned. "Al!? Genie!?" I called, but they were nowhere to be seen.

I heard a yell that sounded like Genie and darted down the street.

I found him inside a decrepit building, looking shaky and terrified. "Genie?" I asked and he jumped.

"Who's there!?" He demanded and held his hand up, casting a shadow with the dim candle that he had lit. "I must warn you, I have a bunny with me! A bunny with big, sharp teeth!" I rolled my eyes as he made the bunny shadow puppet growl. "A saber tooth, flesh eating bunny! Whoo, it's scary..." Genie screamed when he turned it towards him. "Ah! Perhaps a little too scary... Hmm, nobody here; must have been frightened off by my bunny beast."

"Genie." I said again and he whirled around.

"Short man!" He engulfed me in a large hug and I wiggled out from his arms. "Are you trying to scare me!? What are you doing out here?"

"Genie, where is everyone? And why are you hiding in here?" Genie swallowed nervously and grabbed my shoulders.

"Kiddo, there's a monster."

"A monster?! Genie, where is everyone?"

"The monster took them! I tried to save your brother but he was snatched from my hands!"

"Genie, we gotta switch back! I can't fight a monster!"

"You fought a giant worm." Genie pointed out and I rolled my eyes.

"I made it go down a giant drain. So not the same thing!" Genie suddenly grew pale and let out a scream before moving me so that I was now behind him.

"The Muktaar!"

"That's the monster?!" I paled and the flame on the candle went out.

"Please don't make me a slave again. I don't like it." Genie whined and then I felt him push me further back behind him. He apparently just remembered who had the powers. I winced at the sudden light as the Muktaar lit a torch.

"I have not returned to make you a slave, Genie." The Muktaar said in his hissing voice and it narrowed its eyes at us.

"Uh — really? Great. Heh, well, nice seeing ya." Genie stated and holding me against his back, backed towards the exit shaking hands with the Muktaar who didn't have time to react. "Stay spooky babe." He laughed nervously and tried to flee with me. The Muktaar blocked us.

"I need you to help me."

"Help you?" I questioned and moved out from behind Genie who tried to keep me still. "Why should we help you, a sworn enemy of genies? Not to mention the same guy who tried to make him a slave to an old geezer! Did Gebraic send you here?" I snapped.

"No, I no longer work for the old man." The Muktaar hissed. "And you will help me because... I have your friends..." I gasped as he held up a gold medallion and on it were Al, Jaz, Carpet, Abu, and Iago.

"Oh, no." I swallowed nervously and Genie gasped.

"You will help me or I will destroy them...And the boy." He nodded at me and I wanted to knock him off his feet. Genie sensed my mood and obviously not wanting me to use my magic, he pushed me behind him.

"What could a jinni possibly do to help a Muktaar?" He questioned and there came a low groan from somewhere outside the room.

"Is one of you hungry?" I asked, laughing halfheartedly and Genie gulped.

"Not me."

All at once a sickly green hand smashed through the boarded up window. Genie gasped and I narrowed my eyes.

"Mamluks." I stated and glared at the Muktaar. "Been messing with that moody sorcerer have we?"

"They found me!" The Muktaar sounded a little afraid and I sighed.

"The shambling mamluks of Mozenrath! ...If Mozenrath is involved, it's got to be bad! And this is bad!" Genie groaned and looked at me. I quickly whispered in his ear while the Muktaar was defending himself against the undead guards.

"I'll stand behind him and make it look like you're the one with powers, okay?" Genie nodded and turned around.

"Bodybuilder." Genie whispered and I nodded, standing behind him and making it appear like he was protecting me. I aimed a finger at him and he buffed up.

"Boy, you guys need some muscle tone. What are you, girly ghouls? First, we're gonna tighten up those old trapezoids." He spoke up and I grinned, making an exercise rack appear. Genie shoved a mamluk onto it and immediately it's arms fell apart. "Don't push to it, work up to it... These'll shape up the old jelly-bellies!" I made more exercise things appear and I suddenly noticed that the Muktaar was eyeing me.

"Hmm, exercise alone won't do it, guys. You need the cornerstone of health—a good balanced diet! Or you'll just fall apart!" Genie laughed as the last mamluk fell apart, its head rolling to join an already large pile of pieces. That was one thing about Mozenrath. His guards were easy to get away from. Him? Not so much, but oh well.

I could feel the Muktaar's eyes on me and I had a funny feeling that we were about to walk into something we shouldn't. I quickly zapped Genie back to normal who against my protests, moved to slap a hand on Muktaar's shoulder.

"Whoo! That's showing them, Muk!" He beamed and just like that he flipped onto his back, landing hard on the ground.

"Oh, right, I forgot. We hate each other." Genie mumbled.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay shorty." He stated and I helped him up. The Muktaar was walking away from us and gestured for us to follow him. "Think we can trust him?"

"No, but I don't see what choice we have."

We followed him outside as he began to speak.

"Mozenrath has hunted me for many months..." He hissed lowly and Genie frowned.

"Why would the wizard want you?"

"Because…" The Muktaar turned and separated me and Genie much to my discomfort. He leaned in close and sniffed the air. Gee and I thought Iago was just joking about him smelling him. He was definitely right about how creepy it was. "…I can sense magic."

"Oh, I see!" Genie laughed nervously and got between us, holding his arms out to block me from being sniffed anymore. "He wants to use you as a magic detector, right?!"

"Why does the young one have your powers?" Muktaar asked and shoved past Genie to loom over me. I glowered at him. Genie shoved his way back, hugging me against him.

"Who short man? No, no, no, he doesn't." Genie stuttered and backed us away. "He just…needs a bath is all?"

"Genie!?" I groaned.

"You can't hide it any longer, jinni." The Muktaar stated. "Not from me. His magical aura is just likes yours, but much stronger."

"But we did have you fooled." I pointed out and the Muktaar inclined his head.

"This is true."

"How though?"

"He is still a jinni," The Muktaar nodded at Genie. "Whether his powers are all there or not. There is still a bit of magic left for me to detect." I frowned.

"What exactly do you need help with?"

"You have defeated Mozenrath before. Now you will help me do the same." The Muktaar told us, there was not an option in that sentence. I frowned. There was something…odd about this. Why would he get _just_ Genie to help him? Why isolate Genie when he knows for a fact that Mozenrath traps magical things? And why was _fearsome jinni hunting Muktaar afraid of Mozenrath_?

"Alright..." Genie said slowly. "But why kidnap my friends? You could have just asked for help." The Muktaar glared at us.

"We are not friends, jinni. You would not help a Muktaar."

"Why sure I would!" Genie beamed before letting his smile fade.

"Okay, so maybe I wouldn't."

"As I thought it." The Muktaar hissed. I decided to ask what I was beginning to grow suspicious about.

"What are afraid of?" I demanded and they stopped walking to look at me. "You're a jinni hunter aren't you? So a moody, egotistical sorcerer should be no problem then, right?"

"What are you doing?" Genie asked me. "Are you trying to provoke him?"

"It's a good question." I told him and stared at the hunter before me. "So what's the answer, Muktaar?"

He stared at me for a good long time not saying a word and I knew he was calculating what to say to pacify me, but I wasn't about to let him take Genie to Mozenrath.

"This is about Mozenrath getting Genie isn't it? Well, I'm not falling for it. You can just go back and tell that greedy sorcerer to kiss my-" Genie put a hand over my mouth and lifted me off my feet.

"Heh, would you excuse us for a second." He stated and hurried me over to an alley.

"Rick, kiddo, he still has Al and the others, remember?! And you still have my powers!"

"Genie, don't you get it? This is a giant setup!"

"Look, it's not that I don't believe you, it's just…Mozenrath isn't going to stop. You know that right?"

"Yeah."

"So, let's switch back."

"No, Genie. I don't think that's a good idea." I shook my head and Genie frowned.

"Kiddo."

"Genie, listen. If this _is _a real setup then don't you want to get the upper hand this time?"

"What do you mean?"

"We fooled him right?" I pointed at the Muktaar who was glowering at us crossly. Genie nodded.

"Yeah, sort of."

"Then can't we do the same with Mozenrath? He'd never know! We go in there and take out both of them at the same time!" Genie frowned. "I promise to switch back with you as soon as we've gotten Mozenrath out of the way okay?"

Genie sighed. "All right, all right." He put an arm around my shoulders and we walked back towards the Muktaar. "You can be a conniving little thing sometimes, you know that?" I grinned at him and he shook his head.

"All right, Muktaar. We'll help you with your sorcerer problem." He looked me in the face, trying to see if I was lying and I rolled my eyes, playing the part of the 'I jumped to conclusion too quickly kid'. "Look, Genie and I both know how it is to be hunted. No one likes it, so we're going to help you stop Mozenrath from following you."

"And if it'll get our friends back." Genie added. After a moment the Muktaar nodded.

"Come then. Time is of the essence and we have wasted enough here."

"So, where do we start?"

"Where else? Mozenrath's Citadel." I stated, fighting the feeling in my gut that was pretty much warning me to run. Though I did feel better about gaining the upper hand, the fact that I still felt uneasy worried me. Was there something else going on? I wasn't sure, but it was far too late to back out now.

* * *

_Review? Sorry about the switching views, I just wanted to setup the Muktaar's appearance. _


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: I'm in Trouble!

"The heart of evil," The Muktaar said as we glanced at the city. "Mozenrath's kingdom-the Land of the Black Sand."

"They should just call it, Land of the Creeps." I muttered and Genie snickered. The Muktaar glared at us and Genie clammed up.

"We must get inside, unnoticed." He hissed and I rolled my eyes.

"Easier said than done, pal." I stated with a roll of my eyes and Genie muttered under his breath about Iago being too much an influence on me. "See those?" I pointed at the blue crystals that were sitting atop a post like street lamps, except they were dull and unlit. "Magic detectors. He'll know we're here." _As if he didn't already._ I added internally.

"Well, we could climb." Genie suggested and then glanced at me. "Or you could ya know, fly us up there."

"I would, but I don't want to touch you." I said to the Muktaar who rolled his yellow eyes. "And I don't think you'd appreciate being toted. And by the way what happened to your ugly steed?"

"Saurus is beyond the dunes."

"Uh-huh, so why aren't we riding the ugly chicken?" Genie hid his face against my back, laughing silently and the Muktaar narrowed his eyes.

"Waste of time and too much noise."

"Sure, okay, I can live with that." I nodded and the Muktaar turned back around. Genie lifted his head and we looked up at the looming castle.

"So, Genie, what should we do."

"Mountain climbing!" He grinned and I listened as he explained what exactly that consisted of.

* * *

The Muktaar went up first, knocking out the two patrolling Mamluks with ease. If I wasn't so suspicious of the guy, I would be impressed. He had serious ninja skills!

"The way is clear." He called back and I hopped up on the ledge of the bridge. Mozenrath's Citadel loomed dead ahead (no pun intended, it's just the undead hangout) and I frowned.

What was the sorcerer up to now? Usually, I'd be nervous about being so close to an enemy, but in this case, I wasn't so scared. I've never liked Mozenrath and with each of the encounters we had with him, it had never changed and I was proud to say that he didn't scare me. Unnerve me maybe, but I wasn't flat out going to hide if I saw him, which most people (Iago mostly) said was a sure fire way to announce that I was dim-witted.

"You know, mountain climbing always puts me in the mood for hot cocoa." Genie beamed as he finally climbed up to sit next to me. I grinned at him and conjured up cocoa cups.

"No time for genie nonsense." The Muktaar hissed and I frowned as he swatted the chocolate out of my hands.

"Hey, I was drinking that!"

"There's always time for cocoa!" Genie pouted, but was ignored. Still, frowning I followed the Muktaar across the bridge. We appeared at the door and the Muktaar went to open it. Most would be surprised that Mozenrath didn't have an alarm on his door or at least some competent guards, but as I learned the many times I had been inside, he didn't need them. His palace was literally a large maze of dark patterned halls that all looked the same and if you were really unlucky you'd probably be lost for days.

"Mozenrath's lair. Now our battle starts!" The Muktaar hissed and I shook my head. Why was he even still pretending that we were here for him?

I had to thank my internal lie detector as I watched the Muktaar pick a seemingly random hallway. Glancing at Genie I could see that he wasn't in the least bit suspicious. Yes, I know that the Muktaar can smell magic, but isn't it a bit odd, that there was literally nothing coming to stop us? Again my theory of Mozenrath was becoming truer than I was comfortable with.

Suddenly the Muktaar leapt around a corner and pressed against the wall, motioning for us to do the same. Genie went over and did the same, but I just walked or rather stomped over, but was ignored.

"Danger lurks around every corner. An enchanted place is this." The Muktaar told us and I shook my head.

"No? Really? I thought a magical sorcerer lived here. Kinda would defeat the purpose wouldn't it?" Genie pushed my head back to avoid any conflict and frowned at our guide.

"How is it that you know so much about this place?" He asked and the Muktaar turned to look at us.

"I was a prisoner here..." Mmhm, so falling for that one! I gazed skeptically at the Muktaar, but was ignored again. I think he realized I wasn't going to be so easy to fool.

"Oh, I've been here more times that I care to remember. It seems like Mozenrath is always finding a way to drag me here." Genie looked at me worriedly when he finished, but I shook my head. I was sticking to this plan of mine. What Mozenrath doesn't know won't hurt him. Get him a punch in the face for his trouble maybe…

"I smell something magical... Something powerful..." The Muktaar announced and I frowned.

"I bet it's the teen potentate with the megalomaniacal disposition!" Genie guessed and I snickered. "Let's make his day." Genie ran for the holding pretending to hold a weapon and I panicked.

"No, not yet! He has to think he won first!" I ran after him and the Muktaar ran ahead of us trying to prevent Genie from entering the large room. For once there was a look of real terror on the Muktaar's face and I just knew something worse than Mozenrath lay beyond those doors. I turned to reluctantly stand beside him in hopes of getting through to Genie.

"Hold!" The Muktaar commanded, but Genie being Genie couldn't stop in the middle of his rush and slammed into us, sending us all crashing through the doors, pushing them open to reveal…A whole room of plants.

Looking further up, we discovered a very large and obviously very hungry Man-Eating Plant.

"What the heck?!" I asked, startling Genie and the Muktaar. "Who has a room just for this!?"

"Apparently Mozenrath." Genie stated before yelping. A vine from the plant, wrapped around his ankle and I jumped up to get out of the way as it wrapped another around the ankle of the Muktaar.

"Don't get caught, shorty!" Genie shouted and I dodged a vine to run and get behind a pillar. Genie for once, looked unsure of how to get out of the entrapping plant and I knew that I'd have to save him. I got back out from behind the pillar when the monster plant was busy with the Muktaar who was swinging his sword at the vines, and I making a sword appear in my hand, swinging it down upon the vine and severing it from the body.

Genie was instantly freed, but it infuriated the plant, so I grabbed Genie and tugged him towards the door. The Muktaar was still fighting with the plant, but it wasn't doing any good. When the monster plant turned him upside down his bag slipped off and something gold clattered to the floor. Genie darted forward and picked it up, showing it to me. It was the medallion.

"We got it, shorty!" Genie beamed and over to my side. "Now all we gotta do it take down Mozenrath! You're plan is gonna work!" I glanced back inside. The Muktaar was getting closer and closer to the Man-Eating Plant's mouth.

"Yeah," I said slowly. "Great."

"Don't worry, Al, we'll find a way to get you out of there." Genie murmured. "Come on, kiddo!" He bounded down the hall, but I couldn't make myself move. "You said it yourself, he was just using us. We can go." Genie was right, but once again my good guy complex kicked in. I felt slightly guilty for leaving the guy in there.

I sighed. "I can't do it, Genie. I'm sorry, but I just can't."

"I was hoping you'd say that." I turned around in surprise and Genie grinned. "You're a good kid you know that?"

"Either that or incredibly stupid." Genie laughed.

"All in the day's work for a good guy huh?"

"Yeah, yeah." I rolled my eyes and then handed Genie a sword. "Let's go kick some plant butt!" Genie laughed again and we ran inside, weapons raised high.

"Eat this, fireweed of doom!" Genie shouted and started, savagely hacking off its vines alongside me. Soon all that was left was the Plant's stub and the Muktaar fell from its grasp and onto the ground. Just for good measure I zapped the plant smaller and put it in a jar.

"You know it's kinda cute now." I said and Genie grinned.

"One Bonsai man-eating snapper plant, just takes a little trimming." He announced like we were trying to sell it. "Yeah, these guys are cute, but watch out, they still bite." To demonstrate he tapped the little plant on the head and it attempted to bite his finger. I set the plant down on the floor and we turned to head back out the door. The Muktaar still sat on the floor where the plant dropped him, looking at me and Genie with wide eyes.

"You... You saved me..." He murmured and I could see the actual awe there. Genie beamed.

"Sure we did! It's a good guy thing! Truth, justice, and-"

"Saving people you may not like." I finished with a shrug and Genie nodded.

"You could have escaped with your friends and left me to die." The Muktaar insisted.

"Look, yeah, it would have been convenient, but that's not how we are. You and Genie were born mortal enemies, but that doesn't mean you _have_ to be." The Muktaar seemed to consider my words and I thought I glimpsed something flicker in his eyes.

"This... was not expected." He said slowly and I had a feeling that maybe he was rethinking his whole I work for Mozenrath thing. "I owe you a debt of honor that I must repay." He bowed to me and I looked at Genie who shrugged.

"Hey... Since we're all buddy-buddy—what with me saving you and all—how's about you...free my pals?" He asked hopefully.

"We are not friends." The reptilian man replied and picked up his fallen bag. "That is forbidden for our kind."

"I knew he'd say that." Genie murmured and I patted him.

* * *

"Master!" Xerxes called, flying into the room. Abis and Amin stopped their newest argument (which was which of them thought the Muktaar was the creepiest) to listen in.

Mozenrath turned from his piece of parchment to frown. "What?" He growled and the eel gave a dark chuckle.

"Genie here." Mozenrath gave a grin that made the two thieves cringe.

"Good. The Muktaar was successful then. He brought the jinni alone."

"No quite." The eel murmured wincing and Mozenrath grabbed him by the throat.

"_What was that_?"

"Um, Muktaar bring jinni and…boy."

"The Muktaar failed to capture the little street rat?" The sorcerer snarled. "How is that possible? He's just a boy!" While Mozenrath pondered this setback, he overheard the conversation coming from behind him.

"He was the one that figured out that I was wearing an invisibility belt!" Amin pouted.

"I hate him." Abis stated. "He's always insulting me, and ruining my plans, and once he tricked me into letting him go!"

"And he always knows when I'm lying!" The two thieves said at the same time and Mozenrath's eyes narrowed. _Yes, that's right._ He mused. Thinking back he suddenly realized that _yes_ the boy had somehow figured out what he was doing and/or managed to help Aladdin out.

There was the time at Dagger Rock when the boy had jumped him and distracted him long enough for the Princess to recover from the blast he had given her. And many other times came to mind where he just _knew_ that the boy had a hand in his defeat. Perhaps he'd have to take care of the brat _permanently_.

"Xerxes, make sure the crystal is ready."

"Yes, master." He chuckled and went away.

* * *

"Okay this isn't awkward." I said in the dark. The Muktaar didn't reply. "You know…you can still redeem yourself. Just call it off now." We were cramped rather close together thanks to Genie who suggested we hid in a closet, while he patrolled the area.

"I…cannot." I detected reluctance and rolled my eyes.

"You're afraid of him and look I get it, but come on. You really think he wouldn't turn around and jab you in the back if he could?"

"I do as I was hired to do and nothing more."

"Obviously." I snapped and suddenly the door opened.

"Okay, they're gone." Genie announced. I pushed past the Muktaar and got out first, eyeing the corridor.

"Excellent. Mozenrath is close..." The Muktaar said, looking briefly at me and I shook my head.

"You think?" Genie asked, clueless to the looks the Muktaar and I were giving each other. Muktaar sniffed the air.

"Yes..."

"Creep." I muttered as we wondered down the hall. The Muktaar stopped suddenly, kneeling at the front of them.

"His evil stench is strong..." I couldn't help but burst into muffled laughter and Genie looked at me.

"I-I'm sorry!" I snickered, trying to stay quiet. "But evil stench? It's hilarious!" Genie rolled his eyes at me, trying not to laugh too, and then turned to face the door. I stopped laughing then. Time to put this plan into action.

Genie burst open the doors, wanting a dramatic entrance and suddenly froze. He gasped loudly and I ducked under his arm.

"What? What's the matter?"

"The Crystal of Ix!" He shrieked. I whirled and gaped. The last time we had seen that was when Mozenrath had kidnapped Al and trapped him at Dagger Rock.

I suddenly felt a weird tug on my body looked down to see my body encased in a red glow. Uh-oh!

"Short man!" Genie cried and leapt forward, snagging my hand as I was being pulled backwards. "Switch back with me!" He suddenly demanded, but I knew I wouldn't be able to.

"I can't!"

"Alaric, I'm not kidding!" Genie said with a hint of anger. "Switch back!"

"I'm not kidding either!" I said truthfully. "The magic pull is too strong!" Genie panicked and looked behind him.

"Muktaar, help me! The kid's slipping." The Muktaar didn't move, though he was looking at me with slight remorse. I knew he was still riding the fence about whose side he wanted to be on.

I saw something move behind the Muktaar and frowned. Genie turned his head sensing the danger and gasped.

"Mozenrath!"

"I have delivered the jinni, as promised." The Muktaar hissed and I glared. Genie frowned.

"As promised?! So, you _were_ planning this all along!"

"You want a genie? Hire a genie hunter!" Mozenrath smirked and I frowned. Man, I really hate that guy! The necromancer's stupid eel flew in.

"Muktaar trick Genie!" He cackled and I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, shut up!" I snapped and suddenly slipped from Genie's grip. "Genie!" I yelped and found myself behind glass.

It was stifling. Now I wasn't claustrophobic, but if I stayed in here for hours I might be.

"No!" Genie yelped and turned around. He put a hand against the glass nervously and I gulped. This was not supposed to happen!

* * *

_Review? _


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: I Hate Mozenrath

"Well done, Muktaar." Mozenrath stated, moving so that he stood between me and Genie. Genie glared at the sorcerer. "You were sure not to use any of traps on the 'genie'?" He grinned evilly at this and I scowled. "Not even the magic trapping bolas?"

"I hate to say I told you so, Genie, but _I told you so_." I murmured and Genie glared at the hunter.

The Muktaar made sure not to make eye contact with anyone but Mozenrath as he bowed.

"It was as agreed." He stated like a servant he was being. I shook my head. Magic trapping bolas? I knew something had been up! That muktaar could have so thrown those at the moody sorcerer.

"Good..." Mozenrath smirked and I frowned. He was acting like he didn't care that I was in here and not Genie. It made me suspicious and a _tad_ nervous. "I need his magic to be pure..." I scowled and the sorcerer smirked wider.

"Now, I could go into a long involved description about how the Crystal of Ix works, but in a nutshell-"

"Crystal take jinni boy's power!" The ugly eel cackled and I banged my fists against the glass to make the creepy minion back away from me.

"You jerk we already know what it does!"

Mozenrath ignored me. "I could've said it better myself, but... why bother?"  
"Because you're a pain in everyone's butt!" I retorted angrily and Mozenrath turned to me.

"Careful, street rat. You're not a position to be making me angry."

"Don't you dare hurt him." Genie snapped at the sorcerer before turning to the Muktaar.

"What about your debt of honor? You owe us! We saved your life! You owe Alaric!"

"What is he babbling about?" Mozenrath drawled in a bored tone and I rolled my eyes.

"Genies are stupid. There is no such debt! He even believed his friends were still alive!" I narrowed my eyes and then saw the look on Mozenrath's face as he turned to study me. I stuck my tongue at him and he scowled, turning back around from me. What had that been about? What was he looking for? I looked back at the Muktaar who shifted once. I smirked. Ha, he was so lying.

But Genie didn't know that. "Aladdin's _dead_?" He asked in shock and he turned to me. I had to act quickly because Mozenrath turned back to me. He was assessing my reaction. Weird, but two could play this game.

"You killed my brother! You just wait until I get a hold of you!" I shouted and pounded the glass with an intense look of anger. Mozenrath frowned at the Muktaar disapprovingly.

"I wanted to finish Aladdin!" He snapped.

"He was dangerous. It was the only way." The Muktaar replied and finally made eye contact with me. I hid a smirk and gave him the briefest nod. Maybe we can still come out of this okay.

"Oh no..." Genie moaned. "I'm so sorry, Alaric. This is all my fault." I wanted to comfort him, but that necromancer was still in the way and I didn't like the looks he kept shooting me.

Mozenrath grabbed Xerxes around his neck suddenly. "Aladdin was to have been mine!" He snarled and tossed the eel into a wall.

"Hissy fit much?" I quipped under my breath and he rubbed his temples trying to calm himself.

"Okay... Okay..." He said slowly and took a breath. "Let's look at the big picture — I have the genie," He paused and smirked at us to which I responded with a scowl. "Well…_Almost_. Aladdin's dead, and my plans for world conquest are shaping up nicely. All in all, it's been a good night."

"How lovely for you." I muttered. He reached in his cape and took a small pouch tossing it to the Muktaar.

"You will find the sum we agreed upon, plus a bonus for your ruthlessness."

"Oh, look free money for being a world class sorcerer's butt kisser!" I mocked and Genie laughed humorlessly before glaring at the Muktaar who was turning to leave.

"I hope your consssscience lets you ssssleep, you sssnake!" He hissed and for a second the Muktaar paused before making his exit.

"I could've run away with the kid, but no, I'm a good guy!" Genie continued and Mozenrath turned to look at me.

"Now, my young friend, let's see how powerful you are." My eyes widened as he stepped closer to me. Genie gasped and whirled around.

"Don't you lay a hand on him, Mozenrath!" He warned.

"And just what are you going to do about it?" The sorcerer challenged and slapped his gauntleted hand onto the glass. I fought to restrain the scream that was suddenly threatening to come up as searing pain shot up my spine and coursed through my body. I winced and recoiled as Mozenrath lifted his hand and Genie looked really, _really_ mad.

He shoved Mozenrath out of the way (which was really awesome!) and leaned close to the glass. "Are you okay, shorty?" He asked in concern.

"Ow…" I groaned and then nodded. "I'm okay Genie. I-oh watch it!" I warned and he turned in time to get knocked aside by Mozenrath with an exceptionally powerful blast of magic.

He laughed darkly and advanced back towards me. "That was quite exhilarating street rat." I frowned at him. "Aww did that hurt you little boy?"

"Shut up, you creep!" I shouted and then yelped as he ran a finger along the crystal. The magic pulled and I winced away from him as he laughed at me.

"Stop that and leave him alone!" Genie was getting red in the face now and he stomped over angrily, fists clenched.

"Hey, I thought you said that crystal didn't catch people!" A whiny toned voice rang out and I groaned. "You caught that kid." Abis and surprisingly Amin walked in. I shook my head.

"What the heck are you doing here Abis?" I asked and he puffed out his chest proudly.

"I'm getting revenge on Aladdin."

"Well, guess what? You lost that chance pal. He's dead." I deadpanned and Abis looked at Mozenrath angrily.

"You said you'd let us have revenge on him too!" The thief whined and I shook my head and gave the sorcerer a look.

"These are your helpers? Kinda low for your standards aren't they?" I asked and he glanced at them.

"They weren't my first choice." He admitted with a bored tone. "However they had something I wanted."

"And just what did they have?"

"A lamp." He answered and I felt my face redden as Genie's eyes landed on me.

"Oh…that. Heh, oops." I gave him a cheesy apologetic grin to which he just shook his head at me. "Just in case it matters, it was pigeons."

"What?" Abis and Genie asked at the same time and any other day I'd find that comical.

"Pigeons. They ambushed me and Iago this morning after the lamp fell. We tried to catch it, but those stupid pigeons got in the way." Genie for a second looked like he wanted to laugh, while Abis just looked more confused.

"Uh, what exactly _is_ the brat doing in there?" Amin spoke up nervously and I took in how he cowered around the sorcerer. Mozenrath smirked and I frowned as he leaned closer to me.

"That's a very interesting question, Amin. But I have a better one. What are we going to do about it?"

"Well, you can start, by not fogging up the glass, creepola." I retorted and smacked my hand over the spot where his face was. You'd think I'd learn not to say things within earshot of the evil Villain. Mozenrath growled angrily and put both hands on the glass. I couldn't stop the scream this time and when the pain was over with, I leaned against the crystal side, extremely tired.

"Let him out, right now!" Genie snapped and Mozenrath turned his head in his direction.

"And just why would I do that?" The necromancer replied coolly, but I could hear the smugness in his voice.

"Because you and I both know that unless I've got my powers back, you won't get the full amount out of him." Genie stated, serious for once and I frowned at the sorcerer. Mozenrath pretended to think, tapping his chin thoughtfully.

"No, Genie…" I gasped out, trying to catch my breath. "Don't…"

"I'll give you a choice, jinni." Mozenrath began. "You take the boy's place or I'll continue using him as my personal outlet."

"I hate you." I told him. "And I don't say that often. I may say I dislike someone, but you? I just hate you." Mozenrath rolled his eyes and turned back to Genie who was eyeing the sorcerer warily.

"And if I do switch back what are you going to do to Alaric?"

"I'll let him go."

"That's a lie and you know it." I retorted and yelped when a spark of pain went up my spine. "Cut that out!" I said and looked at Genie. "You know he's lying, Genie."

"Why would I do that?" Mozenrath feigned disinterest. "I have no reason to harm the boy."

"Well, sure you do!" Abis beamed and I made a face at the chubby man. "Didn't you say he was the one who got that parrot to send that wind thingy away?" Abis gulped when the necromancer locked eyes with him and hid behind Amin.

"Oh, yeah." I laughed. "I forgot about that." Mozenrath glared at me and I stuck my tongue out.

"You have my word, jinni." The sorcerer stated and I shook my head.

"Your word doesn't cut it." I retorted. "You are an evil, conniving weirdo. So basically…you're not trustworthy." Mozenrath narrowed his eyes at me briefly before something I really had a bad feeling about glinted in his dark eyes.

"Fine." He stated and turned back to Genie. "I'll swear a Sorcerer's Oath." Dang it. Genie looked at me when I groaned aloud.

"What's that?"

"It's an actual code that dates back to the time of the very first mages on the planet had their first feud." I rolled my eyes, purposely ignoring the calculating look I was receiving from Mozenrath. "Long story short, if the wizard makes the sorcerer code, they cannot break it."

"And if they do?" Genie asked, narrowing his eyes and I smirked at Mozenrath.

"Well, let's just say the repercussions are too horrible to state aloud." Mozenrath caught the mocking tone of my voice and he narrowed his eyes at me slightly before turning to Genie.

"Switch with the boy and I swear on the Sorcerer's Oath I will not harm him." Of course I knew better. True _he_ literally couldn't do anything to me, but the fact remained that there was Amin and Abis still in the room. That was a loophole in itself. Glancing at the pair of thieves, I knew I could take them down and perhaps by then the Muktaar would have let Al and the gang go, if I had read his expression right anyway. I was determined not to let Genie have to stay any longer in that crystal than necessary. True, once I was mortal again I wouldn't be able to engage Mozenrath in an actual fight, but I had a fair chance. Who said I had to play fair?

Genie's eyes flickered from me to Mozenrath and I knew that if was to even have a slight chance of still beating Mozenrath I had to agree with the terms, even though I knew it meant being captured briefly.

"You might as well take it," Mozenrath drawled. "It's the best offer you'll get." I rolled my eyes and nodded at Genie.

"Well…okay then…" Genie stated, sounding unsure, and I just nodded encouragingly. "You have a deal." He shook hands with the sorcerer which was very against my judgment. I wouldn't touch that sorcerer with a ten-foot-pole. Kinda reminded me of a song Genie sang at Christmas one year. I decided to sing it aloud, but I changed some of the words.

_You're a monster, Mozenrath,__  
Your heart's an empty hole,  
Your brain is full of spiders,  
You've got garlic in your soul, Mozenrath.  
I wouldn't touch you with a thirty-nine-and-a-half foot pole!_

When I was finished, the two clumsy thieves were guffawing loudly and clinging to one another as tears ran down their faces and Mozenrath looked extremely ticked. Served him right.

"What laughing at?" Xerxes demanded loudly in his broken speech. "Not make fun of master!"

"Oh, shut up." I snorted at the slimy eel. "Nobody cares."

"If you are quite finished," Mozenrath mocked, giving me a dark look to which I responded with a cheesy smile. "I'd like to be rid of you."

"Aww, don't you like me anymore?" I was pointedly ignored.

Mozenrath glared at the crystal and waved his gauntleted hand. In a flash of red I was back out of the crystal and Genie had me around the middle to keep from falling over. Genie toted me a few feet away from everyone else and put his hands my shoulders.

"Listen shorty, as soon as you get out of here try to find a way home, okay?"

"But Genie-"

"I made a deal with him, he's gonna let you go."

"He didn't say that." I muttered under my breath, but Genie was too busy looking back over his shoulder to hear me. Mozenrath was waiting impatiently by the crystal his eyes narrowed.

"Just stay safe okay? Go back to the palace and grow up, have kids." I would have protested if I hadn't remembered that this was all an act to fool Mozenrath. I had to keep my cool if I was to sneak by in here.

"I'm going to miss you, Genie." I stated and he hugged me.

"Me too, short man." He murmured and I felt bad that he thought he'd never see me again, but this had to be real enough to fool Mr. Moody. "Well, come on let's switch back." He held his hand out and I looked at him in confusion.

"What about all that lab equipment."

"Oh, that was just for show." Genie said sheepishly and I shook my head at him. I glanced at Mozenrath and narrowed my eyes at him, just so he'd know he wasn't fooling me. He replied with a raised eyebrow, but I think he got the message. I took Genie's hand and an electric current went down my arm and up his body. Genie stretched and magic sparks flew from his fingertips.

"Was that it?" Amin asked in disappointment. "I expected some big dramatic explosion or something."

"You should have seen what happened when I was _getting_ the powers." I told him and then we all looked at Mozenrath who was giving Genie a very evil smirk.

"Ixtala!" He cried dramatically and I frowned. This time when the red beam shot out it engulfed Genie dragging him backwards towards the crystal and he did nothing to try to get away from it.

"Finally." Mozenrath stated and patted the crystal where Genie was now trapped. Genie yelped and I clenched my fists. It was one thing to do it to me, but seeing him doing that to Genie made my blood boil. I just really wanted to sock him one. I felt a presence behind me and braced myself as I was nabbed by the two thieves.

"Hey!" Genie snapped. "What are you doing?!"

"Keeping my word." Mozenrath said smoothly, giving Genie an icy smirk. "I promised that_ I_ wouldn't harm the boy. And I won't. However," He gestured at Amin and Abis who were grinning madly at me. "It seems your precious brat has made quite a few enemies himself. And who am I to deny their wish to deal with him their selves?"

"Why you-" Genie's angry rant was cut off by a surge of magic sucking power as Mozenrath slapped his hand to the crystal and Genie shrieked.

"Take him away." The sorcerer said to me and I stuck my tongue out. "You have my regards, street rat." He waved at me mockingly as I was dragged towards the doors. Xerxes chuckled darkly, sliding around his master shoulders.

"I'll regard you when I get back in here." I muttered under my breath. Aloud I called out to Genie. "Don't worry, Genie! I'll be okay!"

"Not for long." Amin snickered and I grinned as I was pulled out of sight, making Mozenrath eye me suspiciously. As soon as the doors were closed, I snickered to myself. Now comes the fun part…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: To the Rescue!

"Well, you know I was the one who met him first, so I should get to end him." Abis stated in a matter-of-fact manner and I rolled my eyes.

"You were also the cause of bringing about a great evil genie that would have killed you once you set it free." I retorted and Abis glared down at me.

"Oh shut up."

"A fine point, my friend." Amin agreed and I shook my head. These two were really dumb sometimes. "That is why I should be the one who does it. He's been a bigger nuisance to me."

"Oh, yeah? Well, this kid has single handedly been responsible for my failures!"

"Your _many_ failures I might add." I said cheekily. Amin snickered. "What are you laughing at Butterfingers? You couldn't catch if your life depended on it." Abis snickered this time and Amin growled at me. "And it has numerous times."

They had been bickering like this for several minutes now and I was starting to grow annoyed. I needed to escape the two and get back in there with Genie. Mozenrath's halls all looked the same, but I had been trying to keep count of how many doors I had passed by as they carted me backwards, my legs dragging the floor.

"Well, I found the lamp." I heard Abis say and I tilted my head back to actually see the lamp hanging out from under his belt. I smirked.

"Well, fellas, as fun as this has been I have to get back to what I was planning to do."

"And what's that?" Abis Mal asked and I grinned.

"Well, first I have to get rid of the peanut gallery." I stomped my heels into the ground and they both jerked to a stop. I bent my legs a little and surprising them, I jumped up to my feet, causing them to let go of me and fall back.

"Hey!" Amin leapt at me and I darted to the left, sticking my foot out and sending him crashing to the floor. I turned to Abis and tackled him, snatching the lamp from him while I rolled him on the ground like I was playing football.

"Get off me!" Abis shrieked and I snickered, leaping back up to my feet. By that time, Amin decided to recover from face-planting the ground and he tried to catch me. I jumped away from him again and grinned.

"Give me that lamp." Amin said to me angrily and I just grinned at him. Abis Mal looked down and saw that the lamp was really not there.

"Hey!" He snapped at me. "How'd you get that? Gimme!"

"Ah, ah, ah." I stated and bounced away from them. Boy this was fun. "You want to know something? If you had just rubbed the lamp the first time, it could have saved you a lot of trouble."

"What trouble?" Amin demanded and I pretended to think.

"Oh, I don't know….perhaps the trouble of having a maniacal sorcerer after you."

"And why would he be after us?" Abis asked and I smirked.

"Because, I've gotten away from you and unless you can catch me…Well you'll be blamed for my escape."

"He's right." Abis Mal said in horror. "He'll take it out on us!"

"If you leave now he won't ever know. He's in there with Genie right now, he won't come looking for you and if you're smart, you'll go now before he decides to check in and see me gone."

Amin and Abis exchanged looks and then looked at me.

"Which way is the exit?" They chorused.

* * *

The muktaar rode his steed, Saurus, across the sand, stopping about a mile or so off the path to the Black Sands. From the top of the dune, you could still see the Citadel looming ominously in the back. The yellowish glow of the moon straining through the clouds was the only light other than some of the eerie blue light from the towers.

"Good, Saurus." Muktaar murmured, patting the steed's neck with a hand. He gazed at the dark towers for a moment, pondering his next move. Guilt was not new to the Muktaar, but what he was feeling guilty about was new. Never before had he felt the need to repay a debt to a mere boy much less a jinni, but if they hadn't come back to save him…

Muktaar jumped down from his steed and pulled the medallion from his bag. It glowed in his hand and he heaved an internal sigh. He would let the friends go, but that was as far as he was willing to help or as far as he'd like to go. True, he could sneak back inside and perhaps at the very least save the young boy, but at a huge risk. No, it was better to just let loose the friends and leave from the accursed place. With skillful fingers, he opened the medallion sending a beam of light shooting out across the dunes. When the light faded, there stood the stolen friends.

Aladdin blinked as he adjusted to his newest surroundings, looking around wildly before taking in the dark haired beauty beside him.

"Jasmine! You're okay!" He said and they embraced happily. "I was so worried about you." He looked down when Iago gasped. He was letting sand shift through his wings.

"We're in the Land of the Black Sand!" He screamed and Abu screeched running up Aladdin's arm.

"It's okay, Abu." The hero said reassuringly, petting the small monkey and Carpet patted him too. Jasmine frowned and took Aladdin's arm.

"Aladdin, what happened?"

"Mozenrath offered a fair price for your Genie. You were in the way." The Muktaar answered before Aladdin could. Abu and Iago both yelped in terror, having not seen the muktaar and Iago scrambled up from the ground to hide on Jasmine's shoulder.

"The Muktaar!" The parrot cried. "I told you it was a monster!" Jasmine soothed him by stroking his feathers.

"Then why let us go?" She demanded.

"I owed the Genie and the young boy a debt of honor. The jinni will perish, but now his friends will live."

Aladdin frowned. "Wait…What boy? You mean Alaric?"

The Muktaar hesitated, but nodded once. "He…could have escaped with the jinni, but they came back to help me. They were both was captured." Jasmine gasped and Aladdin frowned. "I do not know the fate of them now." The Muktaar jumped onto his steed, preparing to leave.

"We've got to go after Genie and Alaric!" Aladdin said, turning to glare at the Citadel. The Muktaar turned to look at them with a frown.

"Risking your lives for a genie and a boy? Stupid!" He hissed and Aladdin turned back around.

"Genie's my friend." The hero said heatedly. "He'd do the same for me. And I will not leave my brother behind."

"Do what you will. They are no longer my concern." The Muktaar stated and the gang watched as he rode off.

"How could he just leave like that? Alaric and Genie saved his life." Jasmine asked and Aladdin shook his head.

"Forget him, Jasmine. We'll have to rescue them ourselves."

Iago sighed. "I just hope that kid is okay."

* * *

I could hear Genie screaming in pain. It sounded awful. I pried at the door again and it finally opened just the slightest and I breathed a sigh of relief that it made no sound.

"Tell me, Genie, does that hurt?" Mozenrath mocked and I gritted my teeth.

"I'll show you hurt." I muttered under my breath and slid the door open more. Mozenrath pressed a finger on the crystal and Genie screamed in pain. I looked around for a place to hide, but there was hardly anything in the room at all. But there was a way for me to get up into the rafters above using a tapestry and a shelf on the wall. Maybe I could bust the crystal while Mozenrath was busy. Now I just needed to make a distraction.

I saw a vase and picked it up hurling it against the far wall.

"Xerxes! Go see what that was!" Mozenrath's voice came from the door and I winced.

"Oops forgot that eel." I said to myself and looked around for a place to hide. I ran down the hall and darted into a room as it flew by.

"Ahh!" Someone screamed. I jumped and turned around to see those two idiots back in here.

"What the-Why aren't you gone!?" I hissed and saw they were busy stuffing their pockets with various items. That gave me an idea. It was mean and very underhanded but I couldn't say that I didn't warn them to leave when they had a chance.

"Well, we are in a castle full of stuff…" Abis said like that was a good thing. I shook my head.

"You guys really should have left when you had the chance." I muttered and darted back out of the room. Now to get Mozenrath's attention. I whistled really loudly and hid behind a potted plant as Xerxes flew back up the hall. He took a sniff of the air and then peered into the open room.

"Mozenrath! Thieves take things!" The eel screamed in horror and I rolled my eyes. It was just a bunch of junk! The door to the room Genie was in slammed against the wall and I watched with a grim satisfaction as Mozenrath strode by.

"What are you doing?!" The necromancer snarled and I darted out from my hiding place, running back up the hall and hoping that he wouldn't turn back around to see me. I slid into the room on the cool marble floor and shut the door. Genie was slumping against the crystal and not paying me any mind at all. I ran for the far wall and using my (awesome) skills of being a street rat, I jumped and ran along the wall until I could grab the end of the tapestry.

"Find that brat, idiots!"

I heard Mozenrath call from outside and I hastily tugged myself up the side of the tapestry and then stuck my foot out into a high shelf. Using the shelf like a trampoline I launched myself up into the rafters above and crept over to where Genie was.

"Psst, Genie!" I hissed and he looked up at me.

"Shorty! What are you doing here?!" He said, rather loudly and I looked around wildly for any sign that one of the baddies had heard him and then shushed him. "Oops. Heh heh. Sorry." He stated then he grew serious.

"Look short stuff, he's looking for you. You gotta get out of here."

"Not without you." I shook my head. "Think I can knock this over?" Genie shrugged.

"It's worth a try, but you don't really weigh that much."

"I just need to loosen it if I can." I crept up higher and then jumped down onto the crystal. It rocked a bit but not enough. I clung to it, trying to keep from slipping down and Genie watched me with wide eyes.

"It's not gonna give, kiddo."

"I'm not leaving you here, Genie. Not with that maniac." I said seriously and gave the crystal a good rocking. All at once a blast of blue/black flames slammed just above where my hands were and I let go in surprise. I fell backwards onto the floor and looked over at the sound of clapping.

"I must commend you, street rat," Mozenrath drawled and I backed up against the crystal as he came closer, slamming the door shut behind him. "You really are the smart one of the group aren't you?" I frowned at him. "Although, had you been really smart, you would have left when the opportunity arose." He continued and I stood up, blocking Genie.

"I wasn't about to leave Genie alone in here with you." I snapped and he laughed.

"Yes, the ever heroic, street _brat_." He rolled his eyes. "You have single-handedly managed to steadily get under my skin every time we meet."

"Likewise." I shot back at him. "And you can't do anything to me."

"A trivial matter," The necromancer stroked his chin. "While it's true I cannot harm you, there are other ways that I can find to be rid of you."

"You leave him alone, Mozenrath." Genie said angrily, but Mozenrath ignored him. He waved a hand at me lazily and I was slammed into the wall. Magic shackles, like the ones he had trapped Al and the rest of us in before, clicked around my wrists and I struggled to get away.

"Now, let's see you get out of that." He said smugly and I scowled. "I'll take care of you as soon as I deal with the jinni." I frowned, wondering briefly why he didn't just stick me in the dungeon and he seemed to know what I was thinking.

"You know the saying fool me once…I'm not stupid enough to let you out of my sight."

"Oh, great now he decides that I'm worth worrying about." I muttered under my breath as he walked back up to Genie.

"You know what your magic is good for, Genie?" He asked and Genie gulped.

"Fun at parties? Making toast? Getting rid of unwanted hair?" He questioned hopefully, but Mozenrath merely smirked.

"This!" He turned quickly and shot a ball of magic towards the ceiling. Then I saw what he had been aiming for. It was Al and Carpet!

"To the left Carpet!" I called out and the rug moved him and Al out of the way. The ball of magic missed, but suddenly turned into a giant hand, stopping to turn back around and chase them. The hand suddenly caught up with them and snatched Carpet. "Al!"

"Whoa!"Aladdin toppled forward from the sudden stop and fell to the ground.

"Aladdin! I'm so pleased you're alive!" Mozenrath said in sickly sweet voice before raising his gauntlet "...For the moment." He blasted at Al and I gaped as an eerie glowing magic made dragon wrapped itself around my brother.

"Mozenrath beat Aladdin!" Xerxes chuckled and I scowled.

"Shut up, you stupid eel!" I snapped and eel hissed at me. I swung my legs out rocking a bit, managed to put my ankles near my hands. I had to get that lock pick I kept there….

Mozenrath grinned wickedly at my trapped brother and I finally got hold of the pick, lowering my legs with relief. I was skinny and muscled enough to bend like that, but it didn't mean it didn't hurt to do it. I began picking frantically at the lock as Mozenrath turned and put a hand onto the crystal to suck out more of Genie's powers. Genie yelped in pain and I grit my teeth. Suddenly I saw something moving behind the necromancer. I smiled it was Jasmine.

With a swift and pretty awesome kick, she knocked Mozenrath away from the crystal and into the hard marble floor. I snickered at the surprised look on his face.

"Playtime's over!" Jasmine declared and Mozenrath moved, suddenly getting my attention. He whirled around on the ground and launched himself at her ankles.

"Princesses should be seen and not heard!" He mocked wickedly and suddenly she started to turn to stone.

"Aladdin!" She cried and then she was fully a statue.

"Jasmine!" I said and had to stop trying to pick the lock when my hand started to hurt.

"I'm stopping good! Stone cold." I heard Mozenrath say and looked over as he got to his feet.

"You have the worst sayings ever." I muttered under my breath and tried at the lock again.

"Reinforcements at twelve o'clock!" I looked up to see Iago flying in from the high window and Abu was hanging from his claws. Xerxes zoomed past Mozenrath and I frowned as he attacked them both, snatching Abu and causing Iago to smack against the crystal.

"Okay, Mister Magic," Iago muttered aloud. "Let's see how you like it." He touched the crystal with a hand and it shocked it, tossing him up and away. "Had enough, smart guy?" He groaned from a rafter.

"Iago, are you okay?" I called and finally got the lock to click open. He didn't answer me and I frowned worriedly. I rubbed my wrists as I dropped down from the wall and looked over towards Al.

He was still struggling with the serpentine dragon. It was dragging him through the air and around the room. Al reached for a torch on the wall and when he got a hold of it, he thrust it into the dragon's mouth.

"Chew this!" Al grunted and I grinned as the dragon let him go. "No more Genie juice for you!" My brother snapped and I snickered as he tackled Mozenrath wrestling him to the ground.

"But I'm so thirsty!" Mozenrath hissed and rolled them so that he was near Genie. He reached a hand out and touched the crystal again. Super charged he turned and blasted Al away from him, wrapping him in magical chains.

"Aladdin!" I shouted and then realized that I had just given myself away. Mozenrath stood up, smirking down at my brother as he turned in my direction.

"You know, I like being semi-phenomenal, nearly cosmic." He stated wickedly and I frowned at him.

Don't get used to it!" Al snarled, trying to get loose.

Mozenrath laughed darkly. "I hate to burden you with reality, Aladdin, but you've run out of friends to save you! As soon as I finally dispatch your precious brat, that is." He finally looked at me.

"Get away from him!" Al snapped as Mozenrath walked towards me. I backed up against the crystal.

"You can't do anything to me remember." I stated and he began to laugh. My bravery faltered quite a bit. "What are you laughing at?" He finally stopped laughing and walking, once my back was pressed against the crystal.

"You'll have to excuse me, street rat." He smirked. "I just find it amusing that you who knew about the Sorcerer's Oath missed a miniscule detail."

"And what's that?" I asked and he leaned down towards me. I flinched.

"It only works on other sorcerers." He murmured and my eyes widened. Genie gasped behind me. "And you what that makes you?" I gave him a cheesy grin.

"Special?" I said hopefully and gulped as he lifted his gauntlet now glowing red.

"A target."

Panicking I did the only thing I could think of. "Think fast, crepola!" I shouted and punched him in the face, darting away so that I wasn't cornered. Mozenrath swore and clutched at his jaw, turning to glare at me.

"Street rat, you just sealed your death." He growled and I knew that I had to keep him busy so that maybe, Al could at least have a chance to get out of those chains.

"Oh, yeah?" I mocked him. "I bet you couldn't hit the broad side of a barn." He aimed at his gauntlet at me and I dodged a blast of magic, rolling over to where the crystal was.

"Alaric, stop antagonizing him!" Genie panicked.

I darted away when Mozenrath blasted at me again.

"Stay still!" The sorcerer hissed and I laughed.

"Where's the fun in that, you _nasty wasty skunk_!" I sang the last part and as usual, my luck wore off. I felt like someone kicked me in the stomach, as Mozenrath's magic slammed into my guts, and I yelped as I was flung across the room, rolling head over heels until I finally stopped.

"Oww." I groaned and sat up wearily, rubbing the back of my head as someone came into view. Mozenrath was looming over me and he grabbed my vest jerking me up and off the ground to get in my face.

"Street rat, I'm getting really tired of this game." He snarled and I gasped as he moved his hand to grip my throat instead.

"Alaric!" Aladdin called and I tried to pry the sorcerer's hand off. He tossed me aside and I hit the ground as he lifted his gauntlet. I couldn't dodge this time as he shot at me again. I was tossed backwards and I winced as I slammed against the marble tiles.

"Say goodbye to your precious brat, Aladdin." Mozenrath mocked as he lifted his gauntleted hand and I lifted my head off the ground dizzily.

"No, don't!" Al and Genie shouted at the same time and I shut my eyes.


End file.
